


fuck titles

by SoloChaos



Series: fuck titles (unrelated teenager AUs) [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Making Out, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler doesn't even know how it happened, but somehow he ended up on his bed and flat on his back with Josh kneeling between his legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck titles

Tyler doesn't even know how it happened, but somehow he ended up on his bed and flat on his back with Josh kneeling between his legs.

"We're gonna, ah, get caught," Tyler mutters between kisses.

"Shh," Josh says, deepening their kiss, and Tyler loses track of his thoughts for a moment.

"Josh, my parents are in the next room," he says once he regains control over his brain. "My _parents."_

"We're being quiet," Josh says before capturing his lips for another kiss. He pushes his hands up Tyler's shirt, warm, calloused hands brushing over Tyler's skin. Tyler groans, arching up into Josh's touch.

"We won't be if you keep this up," Tyler mutters.

Josh smirks into their kiss. "Shh."

"I'm trying, I'm try- ugh, _Josh."_ Tyler cuts himself off when Josh brushes his thumb over Tyler's nipple.

"Why do you keep talking?" Josh mumbles, peppering Tyler's jaw with light kisses.

"Maybe it's a nervous thing, since it's the middle of the night and you snuck in through the window and Mom doesn't know we're dating and I'm underage-"

"I'm underage, too."

"-and Mom might ground me and get Dad to nail the window shut and I'll only see you at school and stop kissing me you're making it seem not as bad as it is."

Josh snickers.

"Stop being so adventurous," Tyler hisses.

Josh just laughs and drums his fingers against Tyler's rib cage before kissing his neck.

"Stop being so- shoot," Tyler mumbles as he reaches up and threads his fingers through Josh's hair.

"Stop being so what?" Josh murmurs.

Tyler blushes. "Sexy."

Josh laughs. "It's not something you can turn off," he says, breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of Tyler's neck.

Tyler shivers, and pulls him down for a deep kiss. Josh sighs into Tyler's mouth and rolls over, pulling Tyler on top of him. Tyler straddles his hips before realizing that the thin fabric of his boxers are doing nothing to hide the fact that he's hard.

"...sorry," he says, blushing.

Josh just kisses him. "It's okay," he says. "You just can't feel mine through my jeans."

Tyler's really glad it's dark, because he doesn't want Josh to be able to mock him for how red his face is.

Josh runs his fingers through Tyler's hair, messing it up even more before pulling him in for a kiss.

Tyler loses track of time after that. It's lost to Josh's calloused hands on his skin, lost to Josh's warm, sweet mouth on his. They're both so far gone that they doesn't even notice that Tyler's door creaked open until someone turns on the lights.

"Tyler?"

Tyler jerks up so fast he nearly falls off the bed.

"Mom! Hi!" he says a little too loudly, running a hand through his already mussed hair.

"Who's this?" Tyler's mom asks, looking at Josh. Josh just looks like he wants to sink through the bed.

"This is- um." Tyler looks at his boyfriend. "This is... well, you see-"

"Your boyfriend?" his mom asks.

Tyler chokes on air. "Yeah," he says, coughing a little. "My boyfriend. Josh."

His mom looks at the open window. "Is Josh incapable of using the door?"

"It's the middle of the night, Mom."

"And you couldn't wait for morning?"

Tyler blushes. "I- I mean..." He looks at Josh helplessly. Josh just looks back with wide eyes.

Tyler's mom sighs. "You're sixteen, Tyler," she says. "I know plenty sixteen year olds nowadays have sex."

Tyler opens his mouth to tell her that he's as virgin as a virgin can be, but catches sight of himself in the mirror in his room and decides against it. His hair is mussed, his cheeks are pink, his lips are swollen, his shirt is rucked up to his armpits, and there's a hickey forming on his neck. He doesn't think she'd believe him. _He_ wouldn't believe him.

"It was very nice to meet you, Josh, but I think it's time for you to leave," Tyler's mom says, and Josh scrambles up. "And if you come back in the middle of the night, I'm going to get Tyler's father to stand guard with a shotgun."

Tyler almost giggles at the idea of his father with a shotgun, but decides against it when he sees Josh's terrified expression.

"Noted," Josh says before practically leaping out of the window.

"I'll call you!" Tyler shouts after him.

Tyler's mom walks over and shuts the window. "Grounded," she tells Tyler.

"Aw, Mom," he protests halfheartedly.

She raises an eyebrow. "You were sneaking around behind my back, _and_ breaking curfew," she says. "Be grateful it's not worse."

Tyler sighs, flopping back down onto his bed.

"You have school tomorrow," his mom tells him. "Go to bed, Tyler."

"Okay," he mumbles, and she closes the door.

Tyler's still ridiculously turned on.

Later, after he jerks off, he decides that maybe he'll let Josh persuade him to skip class. Josh has been making noises about ditching with him for a while now, and what better time to do it than now?

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of crappy but I wrote it in like half an hour after I woke up excuses excuses I know.


End file.
